Breathe Again
by Idona
Summary: After a year away, Evangeline Williamson returns to bail Layla out of a compromising situation with Cristian Vega Evangeline gets caught between the McBain brothers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Help me."

Evangeline stiffened. Her hand squeezed the telephone, pressing it hard against her ear. The tension in her sister's voice scared her shitless. The move from Los Angeles to Llanview, Pennsylvania was supposed to keep Layla out of harm's way. Not shove her right into it.

"What's wrong?" Evangeline stood as she spoke. She began to pace. Her mind covered endless possibilities of trouble. Llanview wasn't without its shady characters. After defending the likes of Mitch Laurence and Todd Manning, Evangeline couldn't move away fast enough. She just barely escaped without getting suckered into a relationship with RJ Gannon. The club owner with the questionable past was smooth. Thankfully, she saw right through him.

"Layla!" She snapped when her sister didn't answer fast enough. Layla's rapid breathing echoed across the distance that separated them and heightened Evangeline's concerns. "You're scaring me! What is it?"

"Last night, I... Well, we drove to Atlantic City..." Layla's voice trembled. "I swear, Vangie, if you can get me out of this, I'll never ask you for anything else. And please, whatever you do, don't tell Mom."

Evangeline dropped onto the edge of her sofa and stared sightlessly at the empty fireplace. Her younger sister always had a flare for the dramatic. It came as no surprise when she chose a career in the theater. But the move to Llanview shocked the entire Williamson family, especially their mother. Lisa Williamson imagined her youngest on Broadway, not waiting tables at a Jazz club. Evangeline sighed. What could Layla have done that was so bad that telling their mother was off limits?

"Get you out of what?"

"Promise me you won't get mad—"

"Layla, it may be a little too late for that. Spill it. Are you in jail? Do I need to send bail money to Atlantic City?"

"No, I'm back in Llanview. God, I wish I had never left in the first place. I shouldn't have had that third shot of tequila."

"Tequila? Who were you drinking with? I told you about chasing after Antonio Vega," Evangeline said. "Dammit, why don't you ever listen? What did he do?"

"Antonio?" Layla released an unladylike snort. "He wouldn't spit on me if I was on fire and I wouldn't want him to! He's such a pompous jackass. He acts like—"

"If it's not Antonio, then who?" Evangeline knew that once her sister went on a tangent about the former cop, there was no side-tracking her. Layla always had a knack for hooking up with the wrong guy and she latched onto Antonio at first sight. Upon hearing ad nauseam about Layla's new boss, Evangeline weighed the possibility of moving back. Then, she remembered that her sister was an adult and more than capable of behaving as such. She should have known better.

"I'm waiting."

"I'm getting to it," Layla said. "It's his brother. Cristian invited me to share a bottle of tequila. I messed up by accepting."

"What did Cristian do?" Evangeline ran a hand through her long, thick mane. She hoped Layla would get to the point soon. It was already close to two in the morning and Evangeline had a deposition scheduled in seven hours.

"He didn't do it by himself. You see, I was mad at Antonio. He's so infuriating! When Cristian asked me to go with him to Jersey, of course I said yes."

_Dear God, it was like pulling teeth!_

"What happened in Jersey?" Evangeline asked through clenched teeth.

"Well...we got married."

"Dammit, Layla! Have you lost your mind?"

"It was the tequila! I swear, Vangie. Sure, I wanted to make Antonio jealous, but this is... I can't think straight. Cristian's laying here snoring and my head is starting to pound. I need your help big time. Can you work your lawyer magic and get me out of this?"

"I'll call someone I know—"

"No!" A colorful expletive quickly followed the sharp cry. "I need you here, Vangie. I'm scared he's gonna fight it and I may not be strong enough to disagree. I need your support. Please come, sis. I promise it's the last time."

"I wish I hadn't heard that before."

"You won't hear it again," Layla said. "I swear. Please."

Evangeline hated to hear her sister beg. "Sure, if I can clear my schedule, I'll be there by the afternoon."

"Thanks."

"Yeah. Right."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Evangeline stepped off the train and onto the platform. She shouldered her overnight case and kept a firm hold on her purse. Llanview seemed laidback compared to Washington, D.C., but she knew better than to believe the façade. Llanview was not without its skeletons and she planned to get out before a bag of bones fell and knocked her flat on her butt.

As she climbed into the back of a taxi, she considered calling Layla. A little under twelve hours had passed since their last conversation. Married in Atlantic City! Evangeline didn't want to believe it. Of all Layla's antics, this one certainly outdid them all. For months, Layla related her pursuit of Antonio to something like a game of survival. To marry his brother proved that the girl had finally gone off the deep end. Make him jealous? No, this would infuriate him to no end.

Evangeline stopped at the Palace and took a room. After dropping her luggage in her room, she headed to the bar. The sophisticated setting hadn't changed much since she'd been gone. It was hard to believe that a year had passed. One whole year where she wondered if she'd done the right thing by running away.

Many nights, she dreamed about a dark basement, a shared bottle of wine and an incredible night of passion. What would have happened between her and John McBain if she hadn't played coward and stayed? They swore it was just a one-time, no regrets thing. Deep in her soul, she knew that something more lingered just below the surface. Before either suggested the silly idea of exploring the possibilities, she cut tail and ran. If she had the chance, she'd do it all over again. Maybe.

She bought a paper at the bar and read the headlines:

**Killing Club Killer Caught! The Agent Did It**

She exhaled a sigh of relief. A serial killer running loose in Llanview had set her entire family's nerves on edge. Thank God Layla had been safe from that. Now if only Evangeline could save her younger sister from herself, then she'd be on to something.

She folded the paper and stood. Procrastinating was not usual MO. Layla needed her. There was no point to putting off the inevitable.

"Good morning."

Layla stifled a moan as Cristian rolled onto his back. The black silk sheets glided over his chiseled chest like a sensual caress. Long lashes fanned his cheeks as he opened his eyes and fixed his hooded stare on her. Excitement rippled through her. She quickly turned her back on him and continued searching for her clothes.

"Come here, Mrs. Vega. Let me show you a proper good morning."

"First of all, it isn't morning." She lifted her jeans from the floor and shook out the wrinkles. "And if it's anything like the proper good night you showed me, I don't want a replay."

"Liar." He laughed softly. "The way you clawed my back...you enjoyed it as much as I did. I dare you to deny it."

"I'm not playing word games with you. Have you seen my bra?"

"Skimpy little red thing with cups about this size?"

She glanced over shoulder to see him indicating the measurements with his hands. He grinned when their gazes locked.

"Well?" she bit out.

He smirked. "I haven't seen it."

"Liar."

He folded his arms behind his head. The sheet dipped lower, revealing the sexy indentation of his navel. "You're welcome to search me."

"No thanks."

"Chicken."

She pulled on her panties and stepped into her jeans. His baggy t-shirt fell to her thighs. When she found her spandex top, she'd give his shirt back. Her hair fell into her eyes as she dropped to her knees to look for her sandals. His studio was the Bermuda triangle for her clothes.

"Whatcha looking for now?"

"My shoes."

"Why? The honeymoon is just getting started."

"No, it's ending. Right now."

He sat up. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Nothing. Getting married was stupid. We were drunk, for goodness sakes. You don't want to be married to me anymore than I want to be married to you."

"Who says?" he asked, frowning. "A few shots of tequila weren't enough to knock me senseless. I knew what I was doing last night. I thought you did, too."

"I was being reckless. That part of my life is over. I came here to get a new start, not to have any more foul-ups."

"This isn't a foul-up," he argued. "We can make this work."

"You've gone loco. You're still hung up on your ex."

"And you still want my brother."

"There's nothing between Antonio and me. I just work for him."

"Right," he said with sarcasm.

His tone irked her. She hopped to her feet and moved to stare down at him. "What do you know about it?"

Faster than a speeding bullet, he caught her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. His hands settled at her waist. The sheet did little to shield her from the heat of his thighs. She squirmed to get loose before she did something stupid. But it was too late. He bent forward and nuzzled her neck. Goosebumps prickled her flesh. The betrayal of her body was instantaneous.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dazzling rays of sunlight filtered through the branches of tall oak and maple trees. Brown and red leaves rustled overhead. A few fell at Evangeline's feet. She stopped to pick up a few. Fall was her favorite time of year. Nature produced a vivid array of colors, reminding her that she was just a small part of a large universe.

She released the leaves and watched them filter to the ground. The walk through the park had been a tactic in procrastination. Layla's latest mistake left her stunned. How did her younger sister get into these things? Sure, the girl was headstrong and impulsive, but Layla didn't lack common sense. Their parents gave them a solid foundation. Getting drunk and marrying a stranger made a mockery of everything their parents worked so hard for.

"Hey. Evangeline Williamson?"

The tall, dark-haired man stared at her with warm intensity. Despite a year away, she recognized him immediately. "Hello, doctor. I'm surprised you remember me."

"I have a great memory for beautiful women," Michael McBain said. "Please tell me you're back in Llanview to stay."

His obvious interest brought a smile to her face. "I'm sorry."

"That's too bad. Llanview hasn't been the same without you."

She laughed. "I had no idea you were so aware of me."

"You're hard to miss. A beautiful attorney with a killer track record. You got my brother out of jail. I'll remember you until I die."

"John," she murmured. "It's not like he was guilty."

"The prisons are filled with innocent men and women. John could have been one of them. I should have thanked you a long time ago."

He took her hand and squeezed. His fingers felt warm and strong. Their eyes met. His eyes danced. A ready smile parted his lips. Again, his warmth overwhelmed her. His personality drew her in. If she had stayed, she had the strongest feeling they would have been good friends.

With obvious reluctance, he released her hand. "How long are you staying?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe through the weekend. I don't know."

"If you don't already have plans, will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Her eyes widened. "Dinner?"

"You know. It's the last meal of the day," he joked. "Sometimes, it's casual. Sometimes, it's formal. I promise it will be fun. Will you? I probably shouldn't give you a chance to say no."

She found herself returning her smile. "I don't want to. I accept."

"Where can I pick you up?"

"I'm staying at the Palace."

A loud beeping prevented her from saying more. He blushed and removed his beeper from the waistband of his jeans. He glanced at the number. "It's the hospital. I have to go."

"Okay..."

He grinned at her slow response. "Don't worry. I won't be on duty tomorrow. My rotation ends in the morning. I'll leave my number for you at the front desk. Call me when you get in tonight." He backed up a step, never taking his eyes from her. "It's really good to see you again, lady lawyer. Talk to you soon!"

Eventually, Layla located her bra. The red one with the cups about so big. It was strategically hidden right underneath Cristian's pillow. A tiny smile of satisfaction played at her mouth as she recalled what transpired before she got it back. Her body still tingled from head to toe. Cristian Vega was one artist whose hands were wonderfully skilled.

She sighed. Slipping into the back entrance at Capricorn, her thoughts returned to her sexy new husband. He didn't want her to leave. Their honeymoon demanded attention, he claimed. Somehow, she found the strength to escape his clutches. But the look in his beautiful eyes made her want to hurry back.

The thought stopped her in her tracks. "What the hell is that?"

"A better question is why the hell are you late?" Antonio stood in the hallway between the back office and the bar. "What's your excuse this time?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She ducked into the office and tossed her purse into her locker. She heard him move in behind her. The spicy scent of his cologne drifted into the close confines. A ripple of forbidden excitement coursed through her. She frowned. This couldn't be happening.

"Try me." He closed his hand around her shoulder and turned her to face him. "It had better be good."

His dark eyes glinted dangerously. That's what drew her to him in the first place. The hint of danger lurking around him was a challenge that few women could ignore. The same aura surrounded Cristian, but his was wild and sexy. Antonio crept around like a dark, brooding panther. The effect was stronger than it had a right to be.

"Well?" He glanced at his watch. "You've already wasted enough of my time."

She stiffened. "It's not your time until I clock in."

"You have a point." He smirked. "I need your excuse before you clock in."

Layla hesitated. Her employer's volatile temper was legendary. How would he react knowing that she was now a Vega, too? He acted like he hated her guts, but there were times a spark lit up his eyes when he looked at her. The line between love and hate was very thin. She and Antonio walked it and just barely made it without tipping over. She didn't want to risk the silent truce they formed. Her job at Capricorn was fun and paid the bills until her big break came.

"Time is ticking away," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Antonio, I—"

"What's going on?" Cristian appeared at the door. He held Layla's rhinestone-studded denim jacket. "You forgot this."

"Oh, yeah." On wooden legs, she sidestepped Antonio to get her jacket from his brother. "Thanks."

"You can do better than that." He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her hard against him. "Or do I need to remind you?"

"Cristian!" Antonio's voice snapped like a whip. "What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you from harassing my wife," he said. "Do you have a problem with that?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Your wife?" Antonio stared at them as if they'd lost their minds. "If this is supposed to be a joke, it's not funny."

Cristian's jaw tightened. "I'm not laughing."

Antonio grunted. "Who are you trying to get back at? Me or Natalie?"

"Our marriage has nothing to do with either of you," Cristian said. "This is about Layla and me."

"You've known her all of thirty seconds—"

"Hey!" She extricated herself from Cristian's tight hold. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Stay out of this," Antonio said, his voice cold and void of emotion.

Cristian balled his hands into fists. His brother's menacing attitude made him mad. Of course, he didn't expect Antonio to be happy for him, but he didn't expect this judgmental attitude. He'd been through far too much to put up with anyone's bullshit now.

"Don't talk to her like that." Cristian's voice was just above a whisper. "Not ever."

"You'll let her come between us."

"No, you're doing that."

Antonio rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to protect you."

"I don't need it or want it."

"So you're in love with her."

Layla gave Cristian a pointed look. They'd already had this argument. He had to admit the following make-up session made the heated exchange worth it.

"That's none of your business."

Antonio threw up his hands. "You can't even say it. Marriage is a sacred! You know that. It's not a game to play around with."

"I think I know that by now."

Layla tossed her jacket onto a chair and edged toward the door. "While you brothers duke it out, I have work to do. Check ya later."

She stormed from the room before Cristian could stop her. He glanced at his brother and saw how Antonio's eyes followed the sway of her slim hips. Cristian's gut tightened. No, he wasn't in love with her, but something was happening to him. Layla Williamson-Vega reignited his passion in a way he never imagined. He'd be damned if he let anyone, including his brother, come between them.

"Cris, you have to listen—"

"No, you have to accept," he said. "She's my wife now, a Vega. Treat her with respect or answer to me. Are we clear?"

A muscle moved at Antonio's jaw. "Very."

Antonio's acceptance didn't match the anger in his eyes. Cristian knew this was only the first battle. A war was doomed to follow.

Evangeline chose the center booth at Capricorn. The bartender told her that Layla was running late for her shift. While she waited, Evangeline sipped a dirty martini and reacquainted herself to a former hangout.

Capricorn vibrated with energy. The sensual sound of Jazz played from the speakers. She gave up people watching to lose herself to the music. She leaned back and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she felt someone watching her.

"Evangeline." The husky voice matched the intense flame in John McBain's blue eyes.

She hitched a sharp breath. She knew that running into him was inevitable. But not this soon! "Hi, John." With trembling fingers, she raised the glass to her lips and sipped.

He nodded toward the empty space across from her. "Mind if I join you?"

"No." She shook her head. "Of course not."

A waiter appeared and took his order for beer. John slid onto the seat opposite her. "It's been awhile."

"A year."

He rested his forearms on the table's edge. For a moment, he glanced at his laced fingers. "I thought you'd come back sooner."

"I didn't think you noticed."

He gave her a half smile. "I noticed."

The waiter returned with John's beer. John created a tab and leaned back, openly appraising her.

Evangeline felt flustered under his unwavering stare. The detective was often closed mouthed. She chalked his lack of communication to the job. As a lawman, he had to protect himself. What better way than to cover his emotions?

But there was one time when his emotions exploded.

Behind the locked doors of Mary Barnes' basement, a burning inferno of passion erupted between them. Evangeline had a few skilled lovers in her past. None had ever taken her to the heights John did that night. She abandoned her sensibilities and surrendered them to the ecstasy she found in his arms.

Since leaving Llanview, she dated a few men but had taken no lovers. Sitting across from John, the familiar need for fulfillment rose inside her. Desire stirred in her veins. She crossed her legs under the table. Opting for indifference, she took another sip of her martini.

"Are you back to stay?" he asked.

"I hope so." Layla stopped at their table. Her bright smile was a sight for sore eyes. "She's my link to sanity. Welcome back, sis."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Explain," Evangeline said after John left and Layla took his seat. "Where's Cristian?"

Layla pointed over her shoulder. "In the back with Antonio. They're having it out. Antonio isn't happy about the latest addition to the Vega family."

"Well, isn't that what you wanted?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted Antonio to react."

"I didn't ask you here to lecture me. I need help, Evangeline. I don't need you playing Mom." Layla stood and stormed to the bar.

She should have expected this from Evangeline. Her big sister couldn't save the day without spouting out her two cents. If Layla wanted psychoanalysis, there was a cute psychiatrist at the hospital. But she didn't want a shrink. She needed an attorney and a way out of the biggest mistake of her life.

Erik, the bartender, filled her tray with an order. Layla welcomed the distraction. She flirted with the guys who ordered the whiskey and beer. They gave her a sizable tip. Then she moved on to the next order. A few minutes later, she had a short lull in her section and wandered back to her sister's table.

"I was wondering if you forgot about me." Evangeline folded her hands in her lap and leaned back.

Layla couldn't get over her older sister. Stunningly beautiful with a voice to match, Evangeline wasted her talents inside a courtroom. She could have been a runway model or a famous singer.

Acting came naturally to Layla, but unlike Evangeline, she lacked the constant encouragement from their parents. They wanted Layla to study at Columbia instead of the Academy of Dramatic Arts. Considering the lack of roles that had come her way, Layla often wondered if she should have listened to them.

"I could never forget about you," Layla said. "I have to make up for the time I missed."

"The bartender said you were late."

"Cristian didn't want me to leave."

Evangeline's eyes widened. "Oh."

Layla smiled. "Yeah. Oh." She sat down. "He's going to fight the annulment."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I don't love him," Layla said. "I like him."

"This could get messy." Evangeline pulled out a small notepad. "I'll start the paperwork if you're sure this is what you want." She scribbled a number on the paper. "This is my room number at the Palace. I made plans to stay the weekend."

Layla's hopes sunk. "That's all. You might as well go back to DC."

"I may be able to extend my stay if need be." Evangeline handed her the paper. "I'm leaving before you get into anymore trouble with Antonio. He's behind the bar glaring at us."

Layla shoved the paper into her front pocket. Grumbling, she stood. "Great. Do you see Cris?"

"Nope." Evangeline stood and pulled Layla into a quick hug. "Everything will work out. I promise. Try not to piss him off. He looks like he's ready to explode."

Layla rolled her eyes. "When isn't he?"

Evangeline left. Layla checked on her customers and took orders. She wanted Antonio gone by the time she reached the bar. No such luck. He was relieving Erik for the bartender's break and was waiting for her. He took her orders without a word and quickly mixed the drinks and poured the wine.

"Was that Evangeline?" he asked.

"You know my sister."

"She was a defense attorney. I used to be a cop. We crossed paths."

"She told me you worked undercover as a stripper for her once."

He shrugged. "We crossed paths."

Encouraged by his softened demeanor, she sat on a stool and leaned toward him. "Antonio, I don't want what happened with Cristian to interfere with our work relationship. I'm a good waitress and I like my job."

"I love my brother," he said. He placed the filled order on her tray. "He's been hurt enough."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"I wish I could believe you."

"Evangeline, wait!" Cristian half-jogged after his sister-in-law. She waited for him near the taxi stand. Her eyes looked tired and her shoulders drooped. He noticed a slight resemblance to his new wife. The Williamson sisters certainly carried an overabundance of beauty genes.

"Hi, Cristian."

"Do you need a ride?"

"I was thinking about getting a taxi."

"I'll drive you," he said. "Besides, we need to talk. This is a good time to do it."

"Oh, boy," she mumbled under her breath. "Like your brother, you don't pull any punches."

"The direct approach works best," he said. He lightly cupped her elbow. "Come with me. I parked on the street."

They walked in a companionable silence to his car. He helped her inside. After they were both buckled in, he started the car. "Where are you staying?"

"The Palace."

"That's what I thought," he said. "It's a nice place. Probably the best Llanview has to offer."

"Probably so," she agreed. "Well, now that the small talk is out of the way, what's on your mind?"

"Layla called you, didn't she? She wants out. Am I right?"

"You're not wrong," she said. "What do you want?"

"I don't want out."

"Why not? You barely know my sister. Marriage is a serious commitment. I'm surprised you married her. You haven't been divorced long."

"It's been six months. Layla is not getting me on the rebound. I know what I'm doing."

Evangeline sighed loudly. "I don't want to insult you, but I find that hard to believe. You and Layla haven't even been on a date. How can you possibly know what you're doing? Are you sure this isn't your way at getting back at your ex-wife?"

"Natalie is not a part of my life anymore."

"Do you want her back?" Evangeline asked.

"No. That part of my life is over."

"Why Layla? She's just now getting her life back on track. Why not be friends first or date? Marriage is a huge step."

"Where's your trust in your sister's judgment?"

"She was drunk."

He laughed. "That's what she told you."

"She wasn't?" Evangeline asked, clutching his arm.

"I'm not getting into that. Neither of us was completely sober, but we weren't falling down drunk either. I went in with a clear head. I believe Layla did, too."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The talk with Cristian did little to put Evangeline's mind at ease. He seemed determined to be Layla's husband and his admission of her sister's half-truths left much to be uncovered.

Several times as Evangeline became settled in her hotel room, she considered calling their mother. Lisa Williamson had a way of seeing the true motives of each of her daughters without batting an eye. Evangeline chalked that up to maternal instinct. Something Evangeline did not have and wondered if she ever would. The fast track in the life of a defense attorney left little room for much else. Once, she almost stepped onto the path to matrimony. She was lucky to jump off before making a serious mistake. Since then, she thought twice about romantic entanglements and where they might lead.

She showered and changed into rose-colored silk pajamas and matching dressing gown. The low rumble of her stomach gave a noisy reminder. She ordered a Caesar salad with grilled chicken from room service. No sooner than she hung up than the phone rang again.

"Hello?" She glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand as she spoke on the phone. Layla's shift at Capricorn wouldn't end for another two hours. She couldn't think of anyone else who'd want to call her.

"Hi, Evangeline. This is Michael...McBain."

"Oh! Michael. Hello."

"You sound surprised."

"I am," she said.

"I hope it's not too late to call. I didn't wake you."

"No, I'm wide awake. Are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty slow night."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"Definitely, but it makes for a boring night," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Actually, you're making things interesting. I'm looking forward to our dinner."

She smiled. Most of the people she encountered liked to play the side-step dance. Michael's "in-your-face" approach was oddly flattering. She knew exactly where she stood with him. Few men revealed their intent so quickly and without fear.

"Me, too," she said. "Where are you taking me?"

"I haven't decided, yet," he replied. "I promised a fun time. Llanview has a few options to help me live up to that. There's also the odd chance of me cooking."

"A handsome, charming doctor who can cook. It's amazing you're still single."

"There just hasn't been the right woman."

"I find that hard to believe," Evangeline said. "I thought you were dating someone. Rumor was that it was serious."

"Marcie and I broke up. She's moved on and so am I."

"I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't. We ended on semi-good terms. Actually, I'm happy for her. It's funny, but her new guy is a lawyer. He plays on the other team, though."

"Hugh, who's in the DA's office with Nora? Is that your ex's new boyfriend?"

"Yeah," he said. "Do you know him?"

"No, Nora and I keep in touch. Nora says he's pretty good."

"I doubt if he's as good as you."

Evangeline laughed. "Now, that was a subtle turn in conversation."

"Well, I'd rather talk about us than my ex and her new boyfriend."

"Us, huh?" Evangeline murmured.

He released a deep, masculine laugh. "Well, it does have a nice ring to it. Dammit, they're paging me. I have to go. Have a good night. Feel free to dream about me."

"Good night, Dr. McBain. Save lives and try not to break any hearts."

"I'll do my best. Sweet dreams, Evangeline."

She hung up the phone with a smile on her face.

Layla clocked out and trudged to her locker. Capricorn had a plentiful crowd that night. She couldn't imagine how much Antonio cleared in receipts. The bartender called him over several times to clean out the overflowing cash register. No doubt her new brother-in-law would go home a happy club-owner tonight.

"How are you getting home?"

She finished buttoning her jacket to find Antonio standing about three feet away. The expression on his face was bland, but his eyes held a dangerous glint. She couldn't read him and she hated the inability.

"The same as I always do."

"Your car isn't in the lot."

"I didn't drive it. I took the bus here. I'll take it home."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

She frowned. "Why the sudden interest in my form of transportation? You never cared before."

"You got a lot of tips tonight. I'd hate to see you mugged or worse."

"I'm a big girl, Antonio. I'll get home just fine."

"Of course, she will." Cristian brushed past his brother to take her hand. "I'm taking her home."

Heat scorched her palm from the intimate contact of his hand on hers. She drew in a deep breath and was dizzily assaulted by the warm, masculine scent of his cologne. She tried to pull away before making a fool of herself. His grip tightened, keeping them solidly united.

"Thanks for looking out," Cristian said through clenched teeth, "bro, but I have it covered. I take care of my wife's needs and that includes how she gets to and from work."

Layla looked from one brother to the other. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. It was almost like they were having a pissing contest and she was the grand prize. The very idea ticked her off.

"Look, I—"

"Come on," Cristian said, cutting her off, "let's go. We've been here long enough tonight."

With him half-dragging her, she didn't have a choice. When they reached the car and he tried to shove her inside, she stood her ground. "Enough!"

"Layla, I'm sorry."

She was prepared for an argument. His apology threw her. "You're what?"

"I'm sorry for what happened in there," Cristian said.

The low rumble of his voice did crazy things to her insides. She leaned toward him without meaning to.

"Seeing just you and Antonio in that room like that... I guess I got jealous. I'm sorry."

He pulled her close. His strong arms enveloped her, warming her from head to toe. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around him.

"I hope you can forgive me," he murmured against her ear. Tiny kisses trailed a wet path from her earlobe to her mouth. His tongue parted her lips with expert precision. Unable to think, she simply reacted to the delicious taste of him and sensual pleasure of his mouth on hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The delicious aromas of fresh coffee, maple syrup, bacon and eggs woke Layla from a sound sleep. Yawning and stretching, she rolled onto her back. As she opened her eyes, she expected to see Cristian there beside her. To her dismay, his side of the bed was empty. The distant drone of the shower hinted at his whereabouts.

She grabbed a robe and padded into the kitchen area. Breakfast warmed on the stove. The small kitchen table was set with plates, eating utensils and a single red rose in a vase. Careful of the thorn, she brought the flower to her nose and inhaled. Its fragrance was sweet and heady. A soft smile curved her mouth at his thoughtfulness. She'd had a few men in her life but not many prepared breakfast and set a beautiful table.

"Good morning." Cristian closed his arms around her from behind. His damp curls brushed her cheek as he kissed her ear. "I know you slept well. Your snoring kept me up most of the night."

"If I was sleeping at my place, my snoring wouldn't bother you." She tugged free of his hold and plucked a strip of bacon from the platter. The bacon was fried crisp, just the way she liked it.

He brushed past her as he turned on the waffle maker and pulled a bowl of batter from the fridge. "It doesn't bother me. I can get used to it. I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute?" She rolled her eyes. He wasn't fooling her. His skills of seduction would have been obvious to Stevie Wonder.

"You heard me." He poured the batter onto the sizzling hot griddle and closed the lid. "You keep coming up with excuses. Each one is worst than the last, Layla. I didn't force you into marrying me. You knew exactly what was happening and you could have stopped it. You didn't because you want this as much as I do."

Her jaw dropped. His logic made no sense. Gesturing wildly with the remaining uneaten strip of bacon, she said, "I can't even remember how many shots of tequila I had!"

"I can." He fixed her with his dark piercing eyes. "It wasn't enough to cause memory loss. Stop playing, Layla. It doesn't become you."

"Now, I know you're used to women who like to play games, but I'm not one of them."

"You're different. I'll give you that." He flipped two waffles onto their plates. "Breakfast is served, Mrs. Vega."

"Mrs. Vega," she murmured, taking the plates from him and setting them on the table. "What will your mother say?"

"She likes you."

Layla laughed. "You have a weird way of looking at a situation. She tolerates me."

"She will like you once she gets to know you." He set the syrup on the table. "Milk, orange juice or coffee?"

"None of the above." Her mouth watered in anticipation of the delicious meal. "I'll fill up on these calories and pay for it later."

"It's not like you have anything to worry about." His eyes bore an appreciative gleam. "Your figure is great."

"And I plan to make sure it stays that way."

"You worry too much. Eat." He poured coffee into his mug before claiming the seat opposite her. "What do you have planned today?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I'm going by the diner to talk to Mamí. I want you to come with me."

* * *

City Hall hadn't changed much in the year since she'd been away. A few faces had changed, and with Daniel Coulson serving time for murder, someone new resided in the DA's office. When the news first broke, Evangeline wanted to return and help Nora deal with the fallout. Nora encouraged her to stay far away, but Evangeline still wondered if that was the right decision.

She tapped on Nora's office door. Her friend called out. "Come in."

Evangeline entered with a smile. It had been far too long since she'd seen her good friend. "Nora!"

"Evangeline!" Nora rushed from her desk and wrapped her arms tight around Evangeline. "It's been too long. Please, tell me you're moving back."

"I can't tell you that." Evangeline returned the embrace with equal intensity. "I've missed you. How are you? How have you been? How's Matthew? Has Rachel moved back, yet?"

"So many questions!" Nora took her friend's hand. "I can't answer them all at once. I'll need at least six months."

"You'll say anything to get me to say I'll stay."

"You can't blame me for trying." Nora squeezed her hand. "I miss you."

"I'm here right now. Let's start from there."

For the first hour, they giggled and chatted like teenagers. Evangeline had never had a loss of friends, but her relationship with Nora was different, special. On one hand, they connected like sisters. On the other, Nora had a strong maternal streak and Evangeline didn't mind having a second mom.

"So, tell why are you working on the weekend?" Evangeline munched on a cinnamon roll while she waited for her friend's answer.

"I'll tell if you tell me the real reason why you're here."

"That has more to do with someone else." Evangeline frowned. "It has to stay between us, but I'm pretty sure in the end, it won't matter."

"You're talking in so much code, I'm hanging off the end of my seat!"

Evangeline laughed. "Sorry. It's Layla. She married Cristian Vega in Atlantic City. She blames it on the alcohol. He says they weren't that drunk. Anyway, she wants me to use my legal skills to free her. He's determined to fight it."

Nora's mouth tightened. Her eyes clouded over with recent pain. "Marriage shouldn't be taken lightly."

"I agree," Evangeline said, nodding.

Nora put the remainder of her cinnamon roll aside. "What was she thinking?" She paced back in forth in front of her desk. "Marrying a man she hardly knows! Cristian has been through a lot. She has no idea what he's capable of and how that will affect her life."

Evangeline wiped her hands on a napkin then quickly went to Nora's side. "Cristian isn't Daniel."

Nora stopped in her tracks. "Who said anything about Daniel? I'm talking about your sister and Cristian."

"Yeah, and you're also talking about yourself." Evangeline rubbed Nora's arm. "You have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. He fooled everybody. Not just you. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. You had second thoughts, but I convinced you to ignore them. Since then, I've learned to listen to my intuition."

"What happened with Daniel is not your fault—"

"It's not yours either." Evangeline smiled. "And it's not the end of the world. You have two beautiful kids who adore you, a friend who thinks the world of you, and hundreds of secret admirers."

Rolling her eyes, Nora returned Evangeline's smile. "You're laying it on a little thick."

"The thicker the better."

They returned to their seats and the sweet cinnamon rolls, digging in with gusto. The conversation returned to lighter fare until Nora said, "So have you seen John?"

Evangeline stiffened. "We ran into each other."

"And?"

"I wish I never told you what happened."

"I'm glad you did." Nora grinned. "It sizzled. Believe me, things like that never happen to me."

"Well, it only happened once!" Heat filled Evangeline's cheeks. The passionate encounter in Mary Barnes' basement was never far from her mind. A year later, it should have lost its importance. The fact was, she never surrendered like that. Blaming it on the wine and close confines didn't work. So that left only her and John.

"And you left town because you were afraid it would happen again."

"That's not true," she denied. "The opportunity in DC was too good to pass up."

"Perhaps." Nora shrugged, but Evangeline knew her friend didn't totally buy her excuse. "What happened when you saw John?"

"We talked a little." Evangeline looked away as she smoothed the wrinkles on her skirt. "No big deal."

"The spark is still there." Nora's tone was all-knowing.

Evangeline sputtered. "I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Help." Layla spoke quietly into the cellphone. With Cristian in the next room, she didn't want him to hear this conversation. "Evangeline! Are you there?"

"I'm here."

She sounded exasperated. Layla could almost imagine the frown on her sister's face. "Never mind. Forget I called."

"I can't. What is it now?"

"If you're gonna take that tone—"

"Layla, please!" Evangeline snapped. "Just out with it. I'm listening. Why do you need my help?"

"Cristian is taking me to meet his mother," Layla blurted in a rush.

"You've eaten at the diner a bunch of times. You already know Mrs. Vega."

"Not as my mother-in-law. She's going to hate me."

"What do you want me to do?" Evangeline asked. "I know her, but not that well. I doubt if I can run interference."

"You can't hurt," Layla said. "She's always asking about you and how you're doing in D.C. I think she likes you."

"What does that have to do with anything? You're getting the marriage annulled, right? Or have you changed your mind?"

Layla sighed. She didn't have a clue to the answers. Every time she reached a clear cut decision, Cristian found a way to distract her. He seemed determined to keep her as his wife. His interest touched her heart far deeper than he had a right to.

"Well?" Evangeline asked. "Have you?"

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"I can tell. Look, I'll meet you at the diner. Don't worry about it. Just be on your best behavior." Evangeline chuckled. Then, the light went dead.

Layla rolled her eyes. It was just like her sister to have the last laugh. She closed her cell phone and tossed it into her handbag.

This entire thing was getting out of hand. What did she know about being married or meeting a mother-in-law? None of her previous relationships ever lasted long enough to progress to the next stage of meeting family. This crossing over into new territory freaked her out and she didn't like that one bit!

"Ready?" Cristian held her jacket and purse. He looked delectably delicious in a pair of black jeans and a matching shirt.

"Not exactly."

A sexy smile lit up his face. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "It won't be that bad. Mamí will be excited to have a new daughter."

"She won't be excited about me. I don't think she likes me."

"She doesn't know you," he said, turning her as he slid her jacket up her arms.

"Neither do you."

"I know you well enough."

"No, you don't," she argued.

After buttoning her jacket, he rested his hands at her waist. "What I don't know I'll learn."

She had no argument for that. In fact, the more he persisted, the more intrigued she became with the idea of being Mrs. Cristian Vega.

Evangeline left Nora's office with the intent of meeting Layla at the diner. A detour through Angel Square slowed her down. She enjoyed this park. It was so beautiful and peaceful amid the sometimes rowdiness of the neighborhood. Just to think her brother-in-law sculpted the majestic statue that stood as the park's centerpiece.

She paused at the base of the beguiling statue. A man who created such beauty had to possess a plethora of positive attributes. Maybe Cristian Vega would be good for her sister.

"Hi."

The seductive husky voice produced a distinctive reaction inside Evangeline. She hitched a quick breath and slowly turned to face the Chief of Detectives.

"Hello."

"I was hoping I'd see you again," he said. "I was hoping you'd stay in Llanview."

"I am for a few days."

A teasing smile twitched at his mouth. "And after that?"

"I haven't decided, yet."

He moved to a bench and sat. "There aren't many defense attorneys like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, I think."

He patted the space beside him. "Sit. I don't bite."

"I can't stay long. I have to meet Layla."

"I won't hold you if you don't want to stay." His blue eyes twinkled with humor and a spark of interest.

Laughing, she sat on the bench. "That sounds like words to a song."

"I think I heard it somewhere once, but I can't remember where."

"That's how it goes sometimes."

"Going... You left so suddenly. I wondered if what happened in the basement...if the fallout with RJ was the reason why you left."

A course of anxiety trickled down her spine. She shifted uncomfortably. This was the conversation she dreaded having. She never imagined he'd have the courage to go there.

"Does it matter?"

"Surprisingly it does. I almost feel guilty about it."

"You shouldn't," she said. "We were two consenting adults. I thought we admitted as much."

"We did, but then you left."

"Don't get your ego in a state," she said. "I didn't leave because of you."

"Didn't you?"

The question cut her deep. Instead of answering him and admitting anything to herself, she rose and left him alone in the park.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A date with Michael McBain. _What on earth made me say yes?_ Evangeline wondered. Sure, he was nice, funny and handsome, but she had sex with his brother for goodness' sakes! Was she out of her mind? This was some silly crap that Layla wouldn't think twice to pull. Evangeline usually had better sense than this.

The phone suddenly vibrated with a shrill ring. She hated hotel phones and their lack of caller ID. Drawing in a breath of courage, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sis!"

"Hi." Evangeline exhaled a sigh of relief. "What's up?"

"I can't thank you enough for the other night. Mrs. Vega was all set to rake me over the coals, but when you showed up, everything changed."

"I doubt if I did anything," Evangeline said. She looked at the outfits strewn across the bed. The all-purpose little black dress seemed too inviting and suggestive. She mentally crossed it off her list and moved on to her favored choice: blue jeans and a purple sequined top. She'd definitely feel more comfortable in that.

"She thinks a lot of you. Even Cris noticed the difference."

Evangeline frowned. The dreamy way Layla said Cristian's name worried her. Did her sister realize how deeply she was falling for the handsome artist? "You and your hubby looked pretty relaxed together."

"He's not so bad." Layla's tone was instantly defensive. "Look, I know I begged you to come here to annul the marriage and I've been putting you off... I just need a little more time, okay?"

"I'm not rushing you."

"You haven't said anything to Mom, yet, right?"

"Not a word."

"Thanks," Layla said. "Where is Michael taking you?"

"I don't have the slightest idea. I may call and cancel. I'm not even dressed."

"Well, get off the phone and get ready!"

"But—"

"Michael is a cool guy and not half as uptight as his crazy brother. It's not like you'll run off to Atlantic City and elope with the guy." Layla laughed. "It's just a date. No harm, no foul."

Evangeline chuckled half-heartedly. "Yeah, right. I'll try to remember that."

"You can do better than try. He likes you. You like him. Just relax and have fun. You're long overdue for some fun, you know."

Evangeline was so overdue that she couldn't think straight. "Believe me, I know."

Their call ended soon after and Evangeline quickly showered and dressed. When Michael arrived forty-five minutes later, she was just dabbing her favorite perfume behind her ears. She greeted him with a smile and his was bright and happy.

"You look great." He bent forward and kissed her cheek. "I hope that was okay. You smell so good that I couldn't resist."

She couldn't help but blush at such a blatant compliment. "It's fine and thank you."

"Are you ready?"

"Let me grab my purse and my jacket."

"Allow me." He moved past her and lifted both from the chair. After they left her room and headed toward the elevator, he said, "I hope you took a nap."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you konking out on me. I planned a great time for us tonight."

"I think I'll make it without konking out. Where's our destination?"

Smiling, he shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

When the elevator arrived, he took her hand and they stepped inside. Anticipation danced like butterflies in Evangeline's belly. She was surprised to realize that she was enjoying this.

* * *

"You're not working tonight, are you?" Cristian covered his latest work of art with a sheet. All afternoon, Layla tried several times to get a sneak peak. Her tactics amused him, but he didn't fall prey to them. He easily thwarted her curiosity and continued with his latest project without her becoming any wiser to its subject.

"Nope. I have tonight off." She plopped onto the sofa and flipped through one of her acting books. "I need to add another monologue to my repertoire."

"Tonight?" After washing his hands, he joined her on the sofa. Peering over her shoulder, he glanced at the title of the play. "'The Taming of the Shrew' by William Shakespeare. Let me guess which character you're focusing on." He laughed.

She fixed her narrow-eyed gazed on him. "Should I be offended?"

"Not at all," he said, completely serious. "I'm sure you'll be wonderful in whatever character you choose."

"That's a lot better than laughing. Thanks." She chuckled once, proving that she hadn't been really mad at him.

"Do you have to do that tonight?"

"What's the big deal about tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Except I'd like to go dancing."

"Dancing?" Her eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You? You can dance?"

"Have you ever seen Antonio dance?"

She nodded. "He's good."

"Who do you think taught him all those moves?"

She stared at him and then she punched his arm. "Yeah, right. You didn't!"

"Oh, yes, I did. All those moves with his hips and pelvis..." He leaned in close and whispered against her ear. "Come on, Layla, think about it."

Her tongue flicked across her lower lip and her eyelids drooped ever so seductively. The look on her face made him want her a thousand times more than he usually did. If she said no to dancing, he had other ideas for how they could spend their evening.

Just as the thought entered his mind, she hopped from the sofa and headed for the closet. "Don't just sit there! We can't go dancing with you dressed like that."

Damn, Cristian thought. Him and his big mouth.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home?" he asked.

"Oh, no. I want to see you move it like Antonio." She gave him a huge, teasing smile. "Now, hurry up!"

"Sí, Mrs. Vega. Your wish is my command."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Rex Balsom is weird." Layla scooted across the booth to sit closer to Cristian.

"Why do you say that?" He fixed her with a curious stare. "Not that I'd argue with you."

"He's just strange. There are mini pictures of your cousin at every table."

"She was on the cover of the last issue of _Craze_." He frowned at the picture. "She doesn't look like the Catholic schoolgirl I remember."

"She's not a kid anymore." Layla toyed with the tiny umbrella in her drink. "Rex used to be your brother-in-law."

"Yep." Cris swallowed some beer. "What about it?"

"You never talk about Natalie. Not even in passing. You never mention her."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to talk about my ex-wife. Emphasis on ex. That part of my life is over."

"But you can't totally disregard it."

"I don't. It just doesn't matter to me anymore."

"But you loved her," Layla said.

"I used to," he said, "but if you're asking if I still do, the answer is no. You don't have to worry about the past creeping in on us."

"Who's worried?" She shrugged with her response. Maybe she was a little concerned. This marriage thing started on a whim. As the days progressed, she became more drawn to him. She didn't want to go through the heartache of losing him.

He smiled.

A dim shadow fell across their table. Layla looked away from Cristian's intoxicating smile to meet the icy glare of his ex-wife.

"Natalie," he greeted. The lack of emotion in his voice spoke volumes.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she said. Contempt and hurt laced her words.

"It's a free country. My wife and I can go wherever we want, whenever we want."

Natalie's face turned five shades of red. "Your wife?"

"Yes. You hadn't heard?" Cristian smiled at Layla. "Sweetheart, this is Natalie Buchanan. Natalie, this is Layla Vega."

"I didn't know you were dating."

"Should you have?" Layla asked.

Natalie's eyes narrowed to slits. Her mouth opened to spew venom, but Layla responded before Natalie could collect her thoughts.

"Cristian and I were just talking about you. It's good to see you're doing well. Cris, let's dance."

"You're reading my mind." He took her hand and they moved to the dance floor, leaving Natalie to stare after them.

* * *

"Oh, boy," Evangeline mumbled under her breath. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" Michael squeezed her hand as they left the dance floor and returned to their table on the second floor landing. "I was too busy admiring your rhythm."

She couldn't help but smile at his obvious flirtation. "Did you see my sister, her new husband and his former wife? For a moment there, I considered jumping in."

"Why?" He glanced in the direction of Layla and Cristian bumping and grinding. "She's a big girl. I bet she can take care of herself."

"She's my sister."

"John's my brother but I don't run in to fight his battles."

"You're the youngest," Evangeline said after taking a sip of water. "You wouldn't understand."

He laughed. "Birth order doesn't work like that in my family. McBains don't adhere to that psycho babble stuff."

"Psycho babble? This coming from a physician?" She laughed. "I'm shocked."

"Okay, you got me." He shrugged. "Of course, there's some merit to it. The truth is I've never tried to apply it to my family. Things changed when my dad died. John tried to be my father."

"What did your mother think about that?"

"She didn't stop him," Michael confided. "I think she was just relieved not to have to deal with responsibility. We all took my dad's death hard. I guess we always feared it could happen and when it did, we were shocked."

"My dad was sick for a long time. When he died, I wasn't really prepared for it."

He smiled. "He'd be proud of you."

"Thank you."

She rested her hand on the table beside her glass. He quickly moved to lay his hand over hers. "I'm really glad you came back."

"You don't believe in playing coy, do you?" She laughed a little self-consciously.

"What's the point? You could leave tomorrow. At least you'd know that I enjoyed the time we shared tonight."

She stared at him surprise. "Most guys aren't like you."

"That's a relief. I like being unique."

"Hey, Mikey. You didn't mention having a date."

Michael shrugged as he grinned at his brother. "I'm not in the habit of telling you everything. Evangeline, you know my nosy brother, John."

"Lieutenant McBain." An uneasy ripple of excitement ran through her as awareness of her situation hit her full in the stomach. She never imagined having to live through this moment. Was this just rotten luck or was fate playing with her? "Yes, I am know him. We worked a few cases together. Hi."

"Hello." John gave her a slow smile. "Having fun?"

Michael swung at his brother. "What kind of question is that? Of course, we're having a great time and when you leave, it'll get even better."

"Whoa" John laughed and took a step back. "I know a dismissal when I hear one. Sorry for intruding."

John saluted once and left. Evangeline breathed a sigh of relief. Those few seconds felt tense. If Michael sensed anything, he didn't show it. But she felt something strong and unspoken happening between her and John. Hadn't there time already come and gone?

Michael squeezed her hand. His thumb slipped underneath her palm and drew tiny circles. Unease gave way to anticipation. What could possibly happen between her and Michael?

"Sorry about that. Like to dance?"

"Yes." She rose from her chair and extended her hand. "Come on, doc.Let's dance."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Evangeline had just pulled back the covers and crawled between the crisp, cool sheets when someone knocked on her hotel door. She glanced at the bedside clock. It was close to midnight. She and Michael spent hours on the dance floor and having a great time until the hospital paged him. He dropped her off with a chaste kiss on her cheek and a promise to call her in the morning. She wondered if he had come back or if someone had found the wrong room.

The knock came again. She stood, slipped into the silk and lace dressing robe and padded to the floor. One peek into the peephole surprised her. A pair of haunting blue eyes stared back at her. The look on John's face was serious and intent. She hesitated to invite him inside. She was never one to play games with men.

"Evangeline?" His raspy voice sounded hollow and worn. "Are you awake?"

God forbid he should wake up the entire floor of the hotel. She removed the chain and unbolted the door. When she opened the door, he looked as if he was ready to walk away.

"You are awake," he said, a faint smile curving his mouth. "I know it's late and I probably shouldn't be here."

"No, you probably shouldn't," she agreed. "Why are you here?"

"May I come in?"

She stepped aside and he came in. "It's late," she said. "So say whatever you need to say."

"I don't know where to start." He glanced toward the bed. "You were already in bed."

"Yes." She suddenly became aware of their surroundings. The last time they were in close confines, they exploded with passion. She didn't dare risk that happening again. She moved to one of the two chairs at the table and sat. John took the hint and joined her. "I have a busy day tomorrow, so just go ahead and say what's on your mind."

"What's going on between you and my brother?" he asked without the slightest hesitation.

"I don't think that's any of your business." His curiosity annoyed her. What right did he have to question her relationship with Michael? A one-night stand over a year ago left him with no rights at all!

"He's my brother."

"Michael told me that the McBains didn't fight each other's battles."

"I don't consider you a battle," John said.

"So what's the point of this?"

"After what happened in the basement, we said there'd be no regrets," he said.

She started to feel sick. "Do you regret it? What does it matter? It happened so long ago. I didn't come back here because of you."

"Maybe you left because of me. Because you were scared of what could happen between us."

"John, if we were meant to be, we would have been. You never once called or tried to contact me after I left. Don't come after me now because of Michael. I don't appreciate that and it's not fair to your brother."

"So basically, I had my chance and now it's Michael's turn."

Anger filled her from head to toe. She stood and stormed to the door. "Get out, John."

He slowly rose from the chair and followed her. "I didn't mean it that way."

"I don't believe you." She opened the door.

"Would it helped if I apologized?" he asked. "I'm sorry. When I saw you with him tonight, I got jealous. I wished I had asked you out instead of Michael."

Looking at the floor, she shook her head. "I don't want to hear this right now."

"Can we talk again later? Let me make it up to you. I can be a jackass, but I didn't mean to be one with you. The words came out wrong."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I don't see the point in trying to make amends. Do you?"

He opened his mouth, but no words came. He walked out the door and she promptly closed it behind him.

- - -

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Cristian fell into bed beside Layla. She'd been so quiet since returning home that he couldn't read her mind. He hoped the night out would strengthen their relationship. Now he wasn't so sure if he achieved that goal.

"It was nice." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and curled onto her side to face him.

"Just nice?" He frowned. "I was hoping for more than nice."

"What exactly were you hoping for?"

He took her hand and laced their fingers together. Hers were long and slender. The contrast of his bronze colored skin against her darker tones enticed him. She was nothing like his former lovers. Not just in skin color but in personality. She sizzled with fire. But not the destructive kind like Natalie. Layla's passion fueled her soul and breathed life into everything she touched. He never felt more alive until he started spending more time with her.

"That you'd change your mind about wanting an annulment."

"Why are you so determined to stay married to me?" she asked. An unreadable mask covered her eyes. "Is it because you don't want to hear Antonio or Natalie to say 'I told you so'?"

"I don't give a damn about what they think or say," he said. "There's something magical about you, Layla. You make me feel things I never thought I would again. We can be so good together. Just give us a chance."

"I don't know," she hedged.

"What are you afraid of? Is it your family or something else?"

"All my life I've been the black sheep of the family, the underachiever. I guess this is something I don't want to fail at. If I have to see disappointment in my mom's eyes, one more time... I guess I'm afraid of taking a big chance like this. Marriage is not a joke in my family."

"It isn't in mine either."

"But we were drunk," she argued. "How can we build something lasting based on that?"

"Layla, we had a few drinks but neither of us was out of our heads."

She sighed. "All that tequila."

"What will it take for you to believe that I'm sincere? Should I propose completely sober?" He left the bed and knelt beside her. After taking her hand, he said, "Layla, will you marry me again?"

"Cristian."

"I'm sober as a judge and I mean every word of it."

"But I'm scared."

He raised her hand to his lips. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'll take care of you and all your fears. I can be the man you need. I can make you happy."

"But can you love me?"

He nodded once. "Yes. I already do."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Hello, little darling."

Evangeline smiled at Asa's boisterous greeting. Representing him had been an exercise in patience. The Buchanan patriarch had a way of doing things that didn't always gel with the law.

"Hi, Asa. Good morning," she said. "How are you?"

The older man seemed to fill up the lobby of the Palace Hotel. She was on her way to checking out when he stopped her. A few minutes of conversation wouldn't be so bad. Her train back to DC wasn't scheduled for a few more hours. In that time, she planned to say goodbye to Layla and maybe visit Michael at the hospital.

"I'm fine." He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "You're as beautiful as ever. Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

"I'm not exactly back." She carefully removed her hand from the flirtatious gentleman's grasp. "I was visiting my sister. Now, I'm on my way back home."

"Don't go." The words came out more an order than a request. His blue eyes twinkled as he smiled. "Join me at the bar."

His interest intrigued her. She nodded acceptance and followed him to the bar. He led her to a secluded corner booth. A waiter appeared as soon as they sat. Asa ordered coffee for both of them. His highhanded manner didn't offend her. That was Asa Buchanan. If he behaved differently, she'd think something was wrong.

"Okay, we're here. What's really going on?"

Her eyes widened at his direct approach. "I'm visiting Layla. That's it in a nutshell. No ulterior motives. Just family."

"You're not happy in Washington," he said. "Don't try to deny it. I can see it in your eyes."

"I'm not unhappy there," she argued. "Washington is very political. I knew that when I moved there."

"But you don't like it, do you?"

The waiter returned with their coffee. Asa drank his black while Evangeline added cream and sugar. After the waiter left, Evangeline said, "What does it matter?"

"You mean why do I care?" He gave her a wide smile. "I like you, Evangeline. I always have. I like your spunk. You're a brave woman who's not afraid to take chances. Buchanan Enterprises could use you."

This came from left field. "Are you offering me a job?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He took a sip of coffee and leaned back against his chair. "BE's legal department is in dire need of new life. Of course, we'll pay for all your moving expenses. How soon can you start?"

"I haven't said yes."

"You will." He smiled like the cat who swallowed the canary. "This is an opportunity you can't afford to ignore."

- - -

Layla pocketed the tip from her customer and glanced at the clock behind the bar. Evangeline was supposed to stop by Capricorn before taking the train back to DC. Her sister was never late. With every second that ticked by, Layla became more worried.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked. He beckoned to her with his forefinger. "You haven't been yourself since you came in."

She frowned. She knew Antonio had her under his watchful gaze, but she didn't expect him to be that attentive.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"How's married life treating you?" He poured coffee into a mug and leaned back against the counter.

"I have no complaints," she said. His interest in her marriage to his brother went beyond idle curiosity. It's no secret that she had a slight crush on Antonio when she first moved there. But since he didn't pay her any attention, she moved on.

"Hey, Layla." Evangeline rushed in breathlessly. "I'm sorry I'm late."

The sisters hugged. "I was afraid you left."

"I wouldn't leave without telling you goodbye," Evangeline said, "and it looks like I won't have to tell you that at all."

"What do you mean?" Layla frowned.

"I'm not leaving."

Layla released a loud squeal. "Oh, my God! Really? Why not? This is great!"

"Asa Buchanan offered me a job and I accepted." She slumped onto a bar stool. "I can't believe it. Everything happened so fast. One minute, I'm headed toward the registration desk and the next, I'm sitting in the bar and contemplating a job offer."

"Wow." Layla squeezed her sister's hand. "This is amazing."

"It sure is," Antonio agreed. He pulled Evangeline into a quick hug. "Welcome back."

"Thanks."

"Antonio, do you mind if I take a break?"

He shook his head. "Go ahead. I'll stay on the floor until you come back."

"Thanks." She took Evangeline's hand and pulled her sister to the patio outside. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to admit it, but I've been homesick for Llanview. Plus, you're here and it's been awhile since we were on the same coast. I've missed you."

Layla nodded. "I've missed you, too."

"I have so much to do. I've already resigned from the firm in DC. I need to find a place to stay. Want to be roomies?"

"I already have a roommate and he's not big on sharing," Layla confided.

"So, the annulment is off?"

Layla nodded. "Cris and I want to try to make this work. I know it sounds crazy, but we feel so right together. What do you think?"

"You have to follow your heart and if your heart is leading you toward Cristian, you can't turn your back on that."

A sigh of relief pushed from Layla's soul. "I wasn't sure what you'd say."

"All I want is your happiness. Have you told Mom?"

"That's a phone call I don't want to make. Not because I think this is wrong, but you know how she is."

Evangeline laughed. "Mom is no pushover. But this is your life, not hers."

That was easy to say, but not so easy to live. Lisa Williamson had a larger than life personality. Layla had always fallen short of their mother's approval. On the surface, she pretended that she didn't care. Deep down inside, it's all she ever wanted. What would their mother think of Cristian Vega? Would it matter that Layla was falling in love with him?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I thought we were going to the movies," Evangeline said as Michael pulled into Rodi's parking lot.

Moving back to Llanview had been a major chore. Buchanan Enterprises helped with the bulk of it by hiring movers and finding a temporary residence. In the end, her employers could only do so much. The tougher jobs landed squarely on her shoulders. When Michael invited her to check out the new Denzel Washington movie, she eagerly accepted his offer. The idea of simply relaxing sounded good. The thought of stopping at Rodi's made her tense. She wasn't in the mood for that atmosphere nor running into the red haired bartender who irritated her peace of mind.

"We are." He gallantly took her hand after he opened her door. "We have a few minutes before the movie starts."

"It's gotten good reviews. I'd hate for it to be sold out."

He gave her a bright smile as they neared Rodi's entrance. "Don't worry about it. If we miss this show, we can wait for the next one."

His enthusiasm prevented her from putting a damper on his plans. She enjoyed spending time with him. He made her laugh and he always seemed genuinely interested in her day. No one had ever been so attentive.

"It looks pretty dark in there," she commented. "Maybe they're having a private party."

"I guess we'll soon find out."

He pushed the door open. His hand to her back sent her over the threshold and straight into the very dark room.

Unease skyrocketed through her. She blindly reached for his hand. "Michael, we should—"

"SURPRISE!"

Light suddenly blared into the room. Noisemakers sounded. The familiar faces of family and friends greeted her with smiles and cheers.

Layla and their mother pushed their way through the crowd. Shock kept Evangeline still. _What is all this?_

"Surprise, Cookie!" Lisa closed her arms around Evangeline.

"Mom, hi," she said after their hug ended. She turned to her grinning sister. "What is going on?"

"Don't blame me," Layla laughed. "It was his idea!"

Michael stepped forward. "Guilty as charged. When you decided to come back, I decided that your return couldn't be a quiet one. We're all here to welcome you back to Llanview."

Heat rose to her cheeks. Not for the first time, she was grateful for her brown skin. She didn't do embarrassment well.

"You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

"I wanted to." He gently kissed her cheek.

Then, everyone stepped forward. The outpour of well wishes initially stunned her, but as more came and personally welcomed her back "home" she had no choice but to accept their sincerity.

- - -

"Okay, sister girl, the dust has settled. Your sister is enjoying herself. It's time for you and me to get down to business."

Layla cringed at her mother's no-nonsense tone. Ever since her mother's eyes darkened upon the introduction of her new son-in-law, Layla dreaded this moment. Why couldn't anything in her life be easy?

"Well? You don't have anything to say? No quick comeback line? No flippant response?" Lisa rested her hands on her waist while she waited for an answer.

Layla put on her brightest smile. "Mom, it's Evangeline's party. Let's just save this for later."

"No, you'll hear me out now." She directed her daughter to a secluded booth near the jukebox and pool table. "I don't appreciate being blindsided."

Layla shrugged. "No matter how I told you about Cristian, you would have been."

"How did his mother take the news?"

"She's standing over there with Hank Gannon. Why don't you ask her?"

"Don't get smart with me, Layla Kristine Williamson—"

"Vega," Layla said. "Don't forget 'Vega.'"

Her mother sighed, but the glint in her eyes warned that her rant was far from over. "That's not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be," she answered honestly.

"Your father would turn over in his grave."

Layla frowned. "Don't bring Daddy into this. He might not like the elopement, but he'd like Cristian. Cris is a good man and he's been very good to me."

"Oh, really?" Lisa glared at a spot behind Layla. "Tell me. How good is he to that red head over there? She hasn't taken her eyes off him since we got here. Oh, look. Now, she's making her move and he's not walking away. Tell me about that, Layla Kristine Williamson Vega."

- - -

"What, Natalie?" Cristian bristled for her attack. He wasn't in the mood for her or anything she had to say. They'd already said it all. He had a new life now with Layla and that was all that mattered to him.

"You don't have to take that tone with me."

"It's the tone you always use with me." He pulled away from her hand on his arm and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you want? Hurry up. I want to dance with my wife."

"Your wife." She all but spat the words.

Sudden anger boiled in his gut. If she had been a man, he would have punched her. "Don't. If you know what's best for you, you'll stop now."

"Let's talk about what's best for you."

"As if you'd know that," he said. The very idea was laughable. "You don't know the first thing about me."

Hurt flickered across her face. "I know that you're making a mistake with that girl over there. She's not right for you. Your marriage will never work out."

"The only mistake I ever made was marrying you." Her sharp gasp failed to quiet him. She opened the vault of accusations. Now, she had to suffer the consequences. "Layla is a good _woman_ and far less a girl than you are. She's not perfect, neither am I or anyone else. And finally, we're happy together. How our marriage turns out is none of your business."

"You didn't say one thing about love," she said.

His voice dropped to a low whisper. "You're not the one I'd say that to."

That said, he turned and walked away.

- - -

John waited for the hoopla to die down before approaching Evangeline. She plastered a smile for everyone, but he sensed all was not well. When she claimed a stool at the far end of the bar, he quickly moved to the vacant one beside her.

"Hey."

She gave him a hesitant smile. "Hey, yourself. Your brother throws one helluva party. He got me good."

"He's great at surprises. You didn't see this one coming."

She shook her head. Her long dark tresses kissed her cheeks in the most seductive way. He inhaled a quick breath and beckoned the bartender to send two beers.

"Not at all," she said. "I thought we were going to the movies."

"Oh." His jaw tightened. "I wondered how he was getting you here. So, you had a date."

The bartender placed two bottles near them. She took a long gulp. He followed suit. The liquid was cold and refreshing. Yet, it failed to tame the green-eyed monster begging to be unleashed from deep within.

"Have you ever been to a Philly's game?" He twirled his bottle around on the bar.

"Baseball, right?"

"Of course, it's baseball, America's national pastime. Where have you been, counselor?"

"Obviously, not on a baseball diamond." She laughed. "No, I've never been to a game. It's never crossed my mind before."

He decided to dive in without thinking twice. If fallout came, he'd deal with it later. "Now, that it's crossed your mind, would you go?"

The surprised look on her face entranced him. He liked how her brown eyes looked darker, like a river of chocolate. "Who with? With _you_?"

"Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not a vampire or something. Yeah, with me. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing!" she blurted out. "It's just that... I never expected... _You ? _Like a date?"

Since he started it, he might as well go for it all the way. "Something like that, yeah. Well?"

"It's something to think about." She smiled, grabbed her bottle of beer and walked away.


End file.
